Changelog 2013
This is the 2013 Changelog, follow these links for 2012 | 2014 =0.9.4 (2013-12-10)= General *Added wooden shield *Added stone sword, hand axe and hammer *Added tower shield *Butchering goblins and ogres now produces a skull *Wall torches no longer require a floor to build *Dig Hole, Dig Ramp Down and Dig Stairs Down can be queued over air with a wall below *Dig Hole can be used to remove ramps from above Fixed *Rare crash when loading a game while an enemy is being spotted =0.9.3 (2013-11-26)= General *Added Alarm Bell **Crafted at the Blacksmith and once constructed can be activated by a Mechanic. **Sounding the alarm wakes up sleeping gnomes **Gnomes in a squad will still perform any military tasks that are assigned **All other gnomes will retreat to the Great Hall **Giving the "All Clear" signal returns to business as usual *Removed the Formation Perk: On The Move *Added Formation Perk: Fire At Will - Increased range attack speed for each melee squad member *Added Formation Perk: Suppressive Fire - Decreases enemy defense in melee combat for each ranged squad member *Added Position Perk: Survival Instinct - Increased move speed and dodge rate while bleeding *Added Position Perk: Conservationist - Chance to not consume ammo when firing *Added Position Perk: Sneaky - Decreases enemy sight range to this gnome and gives a damage bonus when your target is attacking someone else. Requires leather or no armor and melee weapons. *Added Position Perk: Swashbuckler - Increased parry chance and increased pistol damage while in melee range *Increased bonus damage from Highlander *When attacking with the Flintlock Pistol, gnomes will only do a melee attack when out of ammo Fixed *Crash when loading a game with no audio device *Intermittent crash with Windmills *Swords not working properly after loading =0.9.2 (2013-11-12)= Combat *Changed material durability so that different attack types work towards breaking it *Adjusted all material resistances to account for durability changes *Weapons with multiple attacks pick the one that works best for the situation *Adjusted experience gains with weapons so that slow weapons and two handed weapons are on par with fast weapons and dual wielding *Defending with weapons has been further separated from attacking with the weapon. Ie blocks and parrys are much more common *Some status effects from combat can be applied through armor *Sword **Increased attack time for stab **Increased pierce damage and decreased slashing damage **Reduced attack delay when parrying **Removed blunt damage *Axe **Increased slash damage **Removed blunt damage *Claymore **Removed thrust attack **Decreased slash damage and increased blunt damage *Battle Axe **Removed blunt damage **Increased slash damage *Warhammer - Increased blunt damage *Torch - Decreased heat damage *Increased ranged and melee damage with ranged weapons *Removed blunt damage from musket rounds *Increased Blunderbuss ranged attack time *Decreased Crossbow ranged attack time *Trap **Increased damage for spike and blade traps **Removed blunt damage from blade trap *Mant **Reduced damage for bite attack and increased attack time **Reduced damage for sting attack *Beetle - Reduced damage for bite attack and increased attack time *Spider **Increased damage for bite attack and reduced attack time **Increased damage for sting attack and increased attack time *Ogre/Two-Headed Ogre **Increased damage for all attacks **Reduced attack time for punch attack *Zombie - Increased damage for all attacks *Goblin - Lowered Fighting and Dodge skills for early goblins *Frenzy - Increased Defense penalty and now it also applies to dodge *Highlander - Greatly increased chance to hit necks *Way of the Gnome **Attack speed, dodge chance and dodge rate now increase based on skill values instead of flat rate **Bonus Damage has been added based on Fighting skill *Guard - Block chance increases with Shield skill *Scout - Added increased move speed in addition to vision range *Marksman - Fixed this perk not actually increasing accuracy *Taunt - New perk that has a chance to force nearby enemies to change targets to this gnome *Commander - New perk that increases damage of squad members when this gnome is not wearing a helmet Fixed *Two crashes when loading saves older 0.8.22 and 0.8.26 straight into the current version *Mining walls deconstructing adjacent torches. (Still appropriately deconstructs wall torches) =0.9.1 (2013-10-22)= General *Added wall torch construction *Added skull on a pole construction Audio *Combat audio events - miss, dodge, block, parry, knock back, fall down, drop weapon, sever limb and bleeding *Hit audio events - blunt, slash and pierce against wood, metal and flesh *Weapon fire audio events for blunderbuss, pistol and crossbow *Mechanism audio events - lever, pressure plate, self-powered traps, mechanical wall, hatch, pump, handcrank, windmill and steam engine *Added a second sound effect for chopping trees Fixed *Some audio events playing at full volume briefly before changing to the correct volume setting *Every button in the notable kills list bringing up UI for the last entry *Crafted By button when viewing constructions not working after the crafter died *Handcranks not providing power while the game is paused =0.9 (2013-10-08)= Audio *Added sound effects for the following jobs: Mining/Digging, Till soil, Forage, Cut Clipping, Fell Tree and Plant Tree *Added sound effects when selecting most workshops Fixed *Deconstructing floors not properly updating tiles as outside *Deconstructing hatch not properly updating the map =0.8.56 (2013-10-01)= Fixed *Crash when saving and exiting *Crash replacing floor that has an object on it that blocks movement *Crash deconstructing objects that block movement *Smelting crafted items (not worn items) not producing any bars *UI responding to controller input in some cases =0.8.55 (2013-09-24)= General *Many updates and adjustments to how the navigation graph is generated and how paths are created between nodes on the graph. *This should produce more optimal paths overall. Old save games will have the graph regenerated when loading. =0.8.54 (2013-09-17)= General *Grouped certain jobs together for better prioritizing *When selecting an area to Dig Hole, Remove Floor or Build Wall, all jobs in the selection will be grouped together *Jobs within a group are ordered such that completing a job won't prevent access to another job *When possible, multiple jobs in a group can be worked on simultaneously but some jobs in a group will need to be completed before others can be started Fixed *Crossbow bolts and musket rounds showing the crafter's name as the material =0.8.53.1 (2013-09-10)= Fixed *Deconstructing floors and walls locking up the game =0.8.53 (2013-09-10)= General *Removed extra item tracking, reducing memory usage and save file size. Fixed *Beetles potentially getting stuck path finding over and over, causing a huge performance hit *Components of an item sometimes not being destroyed when an item was destroyed *Generating jobs at the Prospector to craft dirt or stone *Clean Floor job ignoring material restrictions in a stockpile *Stockpile Conents tab showing items that had been traded to a merchant *Screw missing from stockpile options Two changes went in this patch that reduce memory usage. When loading save games for the first time, it will take longer as it detects and removes things. =0.8.52 (2013-08-27)= General *Added Prospector Shop *Prospecting soil and raw stone has a chance at producing metal slivers *Added Prospecting skill under Misc Craft *Merchants now offer soil and raw stone Fixed *Potential crash when performing jobs =0.8.51.1 (2013-08-20)= Fixed *Gnomes unclaiming their equipped items. Loading save games from 0.8.50 will have gnomes reclaim their equipment and cancel jobs trying to steal their clothes. =0.8.51 (2013-08-20)= General *Bindable hotkey for Clean Floor job *Option to pause the game when merchants arrive Fixed *Crash when performing a Clean Floor job with blood *Items becoming unusable after being stocked from a Clean Floor job *Unusable items from previous save games are fixed on load *Bug with Merchants behavior tree, causing them to prematurely leave only to immediately return to the Market Stall repeatedly. =0.8.50 (2013-08-13)= General *Added Contents tab to Stockpile window, to view items stocked in that stockpile *Added Clean Floor job. Gnomes will attempt to stock items on this tile before stocking other items. If there are multiple items on this tile, gnomes may use a wheelbarrow even if the items are going to different stockpiles. Fixed *Items that are offered to a merchant, but no longer exist, potentially not being removed as an offer if items of higher quality exist. This was sometimes leading to a crash when trading later. *Crash when loading saves from 0.8.47 directly into 0.8.49 =0.8.49 (2013-08-06)= Fixed *A couple instances in the behavior tree where a gnome tried to do work on a job with a wheelbarrow after it had been canceled, resulting in a crash *Crash on load with the personal quarters *Gnomes stocking items into a wheelbarrow that was in a stockpile *Wheelbarrows not becoming unclaimed if the job was canceled before a gnome picked it up *Resource piles (dirt, raw stone, etc) and corpses displaying as the wrong item while held *Wheelbarrows and troughs not being listed in stockpile options or when viewing all items =0.8.48.1 (2013-07-31)= General *When using wheelbarrows, gnomes will only stock items into one stockpile at a time Fixed *Full wheelbarrows causing items to go missing, eventually resulting in a crash =0.8.48 (2013-07-30)= General *Added Wheelbarrows. Gnomes will use wheelbarrows to stock multiple items at once. They can be crafted at the Carpenter's workshop Fixed *Grass growing causing performance issues and freezing. It effected some save games more than others. For those save games the first time loading will be much longer. =0.8.47 (2013-07-23)= General *Added an attack tab to the enemy window *Individual squads can be set to attack an enemy *Squads with "Defend gnomes" selected will automatically be set to attack *Attacks can be canceled by unchecking squads *Squads without "Defend gnomes" or "Perform attack orders" will not be shown in the list *Removed the attack button from the enemy window *Added an Enemies tab to Military overview *Lists all spotted enemies *Squads can be assigned to attack enemies *Option to view the selected enemy *Added option to retreat from combat to equip missing gear *Added option to retreat from combat to refill ammo *Gnomes will only retreat once they have no ammo but will attempt to refill all ammo before going back to combat Fixed *Gnomes continuing to pursue enemies after they died =0.8.46 (2013-07-16)= General *When deciding what to eat/drink, gnomes account for nourishment value of food/drink along with distance. *Added Gameplay option to adjust how much food/drink nourishment effects a gnome's decision. Moving the slider to 0 will cause gnomes to always pick the closest food/drink. When multiple options are equidistant, they will choose the best. Moving the slider to 100 will allow gnomes to travel much farther for the best food/drink. Default is 50. *Allow grass to grow up or down 1 level *Gnomes no longer try to maintain distance from squad members while training Fixed *Crash when completing Fill Hole and items are inside the hole. *Performance issue with lots of unreachable jobs *Sometimes falling down a 1 tile deep hole and immediately moving back out, ie enemies falling down a hatch and immediately teleporting back up to the top *Liquids not updating properly when a tile is dug down that has liquid on it *Ramps not properly being if trees or constructions were diagonally adjacent. This left invisible ramps causing tiles to not accept constructions, designations, etc. *Tinker Benches not respecting assigned worker *Being able to replace the floor underneath a sapling *Food/drink HUD text not initializing red when a game is loaded with 0 food or drink *Displaying a negative amount of gnomads arriving. Now it correctly displays 0 =0.8.45 (2013-07-09)= General *Added gameplay option to pause and move the camera to new gnomads on arrival Fixed *Crash with Training Grounds when loading *Crash when moving a job type down in the priority list causing a custom profession to be created *Crash exporting military/profession settings with illegal filename characters *Game potentially freezes when completing some jobs *Gnomes trying to use the same bed and sleeping on the floor *Windmills not properly turning on/off when it changes to outside/inside *Gnomes sometimes not pasturing livestock if an unreachable animal exists *Several cases of inside/outside status of tiles not properly updating *Scout perk increasing vision more than intended *Bone Shirt and Skull Helmet not storing in crates =0.8.44.1 (2013-07-02)= General *Gnomes now eat/drink until full instead of eating until no longer starving or dying of thirst *Gnomes will now look for the closest food/drink instead of the best followed by the closest *Underground farm *Requires plots to be muddied with water before planting *Mud will dry out in sunlight but otherwise remains * *Added mushrooms which can be grown in an underground farm *Merchants now stock mushroom seeds *Added Grove and Underground Farm to action bar *Added cheese, mushroom tea and various omelettes *Food and drink quantities on the HUD turn red when 0 Fixed *Crash on load that was introduced in v0.8.44 *Gnomes kicking each other out of chairs in the great hall *Regular plants growing underground *Gnomes not starting the Remove Floor job if they are standing on the job site and can't path to an adjacent tile =0.8.43.1 (2013-06-25)= General *Added bandages to starting supply items Fixed *"Any" material being changed to grape when loading old saves Notes *Lots of agriculture changes this patch. When loading saves, livestock that are over the new pasture capacities will leave the pasture. If your farms and pastures were just barely big enough to support your gnomes, you'll definitely want to increase their sizes after loading. Some Kingdoms will be a little out of balance or hectic at first and if you've been thinking about starting a new Kingdom recently, now might be a good time. *When starting out, as a benchmark, around 12 farm tiles per gnome will support you with enough left over to last Winter. Those same farms can support livestock with the extra fruit and straw at around 10 tiles per animal. *I wasn't able to get mushrooms added in this patch, so they'll be in the next one along with some new food recipes. =0.8.43 (2013-06-25)= General *Livestock now require feed *Yaks and alpacas eat straw, while emus eat seeds *Troughs can be crafted at a Stonemason and constructed in a Pasture to store feed *Livestock eat from a trough if able, otherwise will leave the pasture to find food. If no food exists they will leave the area *New Kingdoms start with additional straw *Increased chance of harvesting a second seed from crops *Decreased egg production rate of emus *Increased amount of meat produced from butchering alpacas *Livestock require more space in pastures *Increased livestock gestation period *Increased time to grow fruit and wheat *Fruit on trees now grow faster than fruit in a Farm *Decreased the effect of quality on food and drink *Added grapes and orange trees *Added orange trees to world generation *Merchants now offer grape seeds and all tree clippings Fixed *Incorrect value of metal bars crafted from slivers *Auto-generated jobs for crafting bars using the metal sliver recipe =0.8.42 (2013-06-11)= General *Goblins and Skeletons no longer have a chance to spawn with regular equipment *Worn equipment can be smelted into metal slivers *Metal slivers can be forged into metal bars Fixed *Crash loading games with a queued Fill Hole job *Replace Floor not being allowed over Stockpiles and Military designations *Incorrect values for worn weapons *Suspended pastures still allowing animals to be milked, sheared, etc *Build stairs/incline down jobs allowing to be queued in some invalid locations =0.8.41 (2013-05-28)= General *Added Fill Hole task. This task is placed in an empty floor cell and builds a wall in the cell below. *Changed Replace Floor task to work without having to deconstruct existing furniture or Workshops Fixed *Crash when clicking "Move Down" without a Job Type selected *Gnomes not equipping armor on their left side if their right side currently had better equipment *Worn equipment not storing in crates =0.8.40.1 (2013-05-21)= Fixed *Crash during combat with worn armor *Crash after loading a save with existing mants/beetles, saving and then loading again =0.8.40 (2013-05-21)= General *Goblins and skeletons now regularly spawn with worn equipment, which can't be smelted or equipped by gnomes. There is a chance that they will spawn with usable equipment. *Mants and beetles have evolved lungs and can now drown. Mants and beetles in existing saves are unnaffected, however new spawns will have the change. Fixed *Crash opening Market Stall window with an unfinished trade *Bug causing a big performance hit when beetles were at their current population limit and could reach gnomes *Weapons visually in the wrong hand, ie being held in a missing hand *Gnomes getting stuck trying to equip a missing hand *Items listed in the market stall not properly fitting the window =0.8.39 (2013-05-14)= General *Job priorities import/export with professions Fixed *Crash when building a mechanism that connects a mechanical wall to power that the gnome builder is standing on (killing the gnome) *Gemmed rings and necklaces sometimes adding or subtracting incorrect values when trading *Job priority list disappearing for custom professions *Rain lasting for years *Deconstructing a powered mechanical wall leaving the top of the wall in the above floor *Water not always moving through an open hatch *Items not falling when a hatch opens *Hatches and mechanical walls not properly blocking line of sight *Hatches not updating inside/outside status of covered cells =0.8.38 (2013-05-07)= This patch let's you change the order in which types of jobs are performed. For example, previously gnomes would always perform jobs created directly by the player before say from a workshop. Now, per profession, you can set the order of those job types. Individual jobs of the same type are still prioritized as they were before, whether by distance to the job or the priority setting of the workshop, farm, grove, pasture or stockpile. Jobs that are directly created have been split up into 4 groups: *Mining - mine wall, dig stairs, etc *Agriculture - Fell tree, forage, etc *Build - Build workshop, furniture, etc *Mechanic - Reset trap, flip lever, etc As an example, you could create 2 professions with Woodcutting and Carpentry enabled. One profression has Agriculture first and the other has Workshop as the highest priority. Gnomes in the first profession would act as before and fell trees before cutting planks while the other profession would do the opposite. Splitting up your workforce this way will allow you to work on both tasks simultaneously and let some gnomes act as "backup" and work on another task if their main one is finished. General *Added option to change the priority of job type per profession *Added a tool tip when assigning a profession to a gnome in the population window, which displays that gnomes skills relevant to the profession *Added tool tip to display the top 5 skills of a gnome in the population window Fixed *Crash when deconstructing a wall at the top of the map *Crash when building a ramp, stairs or incline at the top of the map *Crash with a civillian has a uniform with a ranged weapon and is trying to refill ammo *Crash when firing a ranged weapon in some cases *Tool tips for items in a drop down list, sometimes not disappearing *Large tool tips going beyond the borders of the screen *Liquids not flowing when a mechanical wall is lowered *Liquids not working properly when raised a level by a mechanical wall =0.8.37 (2013-04-30)= Art *Added workshop table, saw bench, crate with logs, crate with planks, saw horse, chisel, butcher knife, kitchen knife, cloth rolls, scissors, jewelry pile, vise, blueprint, paper, kiln, hammer, market stall, crossbow bolt pile and musket round pile tiles *Updated tool stand, tools, saw table, weapon stand, water trough tiles *Updated Sawmill, Carpenter, Woodcarver, Stonecutter, Stonemason, Stonecarver, Loom, Tailor, Butcher Shop, Kitchen, Gemcutter, Jeweler, Forge, Furnace, Smelter, Blacksmith, Metalworker, Armorer, Weaponsmith, Tinker Bench, Engineer, Machine Shop, Leatherworker, Market Stall and Bone Carver workshops Fixed *Pickaxe and Felling axe not correctly giving material options in the Uniform *Brick blocks auto-queueing at Stonecutter instead of Kiln =0.8.36 (2013-04-22)= General *Professions can have a Uniform assigned to them. If a Gnome is in a Squad, the Squad uniform is used instead *A Uniform can be assigned as the Default Uniform for all Professions from the Population Overview menu. Professions can be assigned to use the Default, No Uniform or a specific Uniform *Removed Militia Perk. All Squad members will perform jobs when not on duty *Armor decreases the rate at which jobs complete. Metal slows down more than leather *Gnomes not in a Squad will prioritize retreating to stop bleeding over staying and fighting *Gnomes not in a Squad will always attempt to run from enemies. Previously they would fight unarmed goblins or potentially unarmored goblins with 1 weapon *Added import and export options for Military settings *Moved Professions import/export buttons to the Pause menu *Windows will keep their size and position during a game session Fixed *Professions with a space in the name not importing correctly *Sometimes not importing the last Profession *Market Stall UI not correctly scrolling with the mouse wheel *Fix crash when resizing Market Stall UI while a merchant is not present *Gnomes sometimes falling asleep when digging down *Mant spawns effectively being 1 tier above where they should have been, ie spawning as if you had iron when you had bronze =0.8.35 (2013-04-09)= General *Import/Export Professions * When importing Professions, old Professions with the same name will update to the new one. Gnomes with old professions that don't exist in the new Profession settings will get a custom profession similar to changing settings directly on the gnome. *Updated the following windows to be resizable: Gnome, Workshop, Butcher Shop, Market Stall *Build job names are more specific, ie "Build Carpenter" instead of "Build Workshop" and "Build table" instead of "Build Construction" *Updated check box check to stand out more Fixed *Mouse scroll wheel now works as expected in all areas *"Craft To" combined autogenerated jobs sometimes creating extra components =0.8.34 (2013-04-02)= General *Combined the "Assign" and "Status" tabs in the Population menu *Gnomes are listed in the Assign tab by their Profession *Population window is resizable *Increased size of drop down box when picking professions *Show ingredients in Job UI * Missing ingredients are shown in red * When "any" material is selected for an ingredient, mousing over will show a break down by material *Gnomes with Hauling that can't find a Stocking job will wait a short amount of time before looking again *Gnomes with "Way of the Gnome" perk are no longer afraid of enemies with better armor Fixed *Repair broken connections on the navigation graph as they are discovered *Crash when no audio device is present *Crash when attempting to view a corpse that had invalid armor from loading a corrupted save *Gnomes not always freeing enough hands to pick up a two handed item *Attempting to remove a two handed item from storage and failing caused the item to get lost =0.8.33 (2013-03-26)= General *Additional zoom level Fixed *Gnomes only equipping armor on one side of their body *Gnomes not upgrading weapons or armor if they already had an item equipped in every spot *Items disappearing when attempting to move a held item to an extra equipment slot and the slot already has an item *Items disappearing when attempting to pick up an item from an extra equipment slot and is unable to hold the item *Multiple butchers claiming the same animal, resulting in the worst game of tug-of-war *Corpses in unreachable places or underwater causing butcher shops to stop working *Anvil crafting description displaying Blacksmith instead of Forge *Pasture settings for max males or females changing to 0 when attempting to change after selecting an animal *Game sometimes responding to input when it wasn't the active window *Hotkeys activating when typing and the mouse cursor isn't over the current window. *Limit amount of notifications displayed on the screen at one time =0.8.32 (2013-03-19)= General *Gnomes no longer immediately unequip items when they find an upgrade. They will leave it equipped until they start to equip the new item. *Gnomes no longer leave weapons on the ground when eating, drinking or bandaging *Squads with "Defend Gnomes" will no longer attack enemies who aren't a threat, ie wild animals who are trying to run away *Added an option for individual jobs to automatically create craft jobs for missing components *Gameplay setting for globally generating craft jobs has been changed to be the default setting for newly created jobs *Added a Workshop setting to toggle whether generated jobs can be queued at the workshop or not *Added a basic in game Help window *Better error logging for some crashes * Fixed *Crash when loading constructions under rare conditions *Crash when saving after deconstructing a workshop with generated jobs *Crash when loading a mechanical wall that is in the process of squishing someone *Some generated craft jobs that create a new material (bronze, steel, etc) were generating incorrect jobs when they were indirectly queued by a third job. * For example, crafting a bronze bar would correctly queue a craft tin bar job, but crafting a bronze armor plate would queue a bronze bar job that would * incorrectly queue another bronze bar job, which would repeat filling up the workshop queue. *Dig Hole sometimes not also removing the lower wall *Deconstruct job on a workshop sometimes cancels when a gnome is trying to craft at that workshop *Smelter missing from Workshop build list =0.8.31 (2013-03-12)= General *Automatically generate crafting jobs *Reorder tabs in workshop UI to be consistent with other UI. Default tab is still the crafting tab *Adjusted gnomad formula so that more gnomads arrive earlier and less later *Adjusted enemy spawn strength formula such that slightly higher Kingdom Worth is needed for each stage *Reduced mant worker spawns by 20% Fixed *Crash with smelt jobs where the item was no longer available *Armor that can't be used, remaining on the map after a goblin left. These shouldn't appear anymore and are deleted when loading old saves. *Items not reducing Kingdom Worth if a goblin dropped it, picked it back up and then left the map *Items sometimes adding their value to Kingdom Worth a second time when a gnome dies *General Kingdom Worth calculation fixes * - Additional checks to ensure Kingdom Worth isn't incorrectly changed * - Always recalculate Kingdom Worth on load. Previously, it was only recalculated for specific save games =0.8.30 (2013-02-26)= General *Gnomes unclaim jobs to eat, drink, sleep or bandage *Gnomes claim all components of a job immediately upon accepting the job Fixed *Crash when building a Well from the action bar *Crash when a gnome becomes starved and is already carrying food as part of his current job *Workshops getting stuck on a job that can no longer be completed, causing it to ignore other jobs in the queue and go idle until the original job can be completed *Gnomes mixing materials for jobs that have "any material" selected. This means you can no longer craft iron bars with an iron ore and a copper ore, as well as items like a chair mixing pine and birch planks *Items adding to Kingdom Worth more than once if a goblin repeatedly picks it up and drops it *Flip Lever and Refuel Steam Engine jobs sometimes getting into a state where they could not be completed *Spring not being discovered with Mechanism Base, making it impossible to craft until Spring is discovered later* =0.8.29.1 (2013-02-19)= Fixed *Goblins dropping items when they leave =0.8.29 (2013-02-19)= The big change with this patch is the Smelter workshop. The Smelter can turn various metal items into bars. Smelting takes an item and a coal, and non-metal parts of the item are lost in the process. Smelter jobs can filter items by quality and will prioritize worst quality first when "at most" quality is selected. For example, creating a smelt sword job on Repeat and selecting "at most average" will smelt all poor quality swords before smelting any average quality and will ignore swords of higher quality. General *Added Smelter workshop Fixed *Crash on load with dead gnomes that were about to rise as a zombie *Loading old saves sometimes caused some jobs to require a Dresser. This fixes issues with gnomes getting stuck on Dressers or going idle when Dressers are available *Items not correctly updating after converting to Legendary during combat. This was causing issues with trading with merchants, Kingdom Worth going negative, and gnomes equipping items. *Recalculate worth on load to correct Kingdoms where the worth had become negative *Gnomes getting stuck on newly built fences *Mine Stairs Up showing the wrong art when placing =0.8.28 (2013-02-12)= The big change with today's update is the rebalancing of item values and their effects on the game. It has been changed to give a little more control over the difficulty progression while in game. Combat related items have a greater effect on the overall Kingdom worth than they did before. Constructing walls, floors and decorations as well as crafting items like commemorative coins, etc still have a meaningful impact on the overall worth however. This means that if you're comfortable defending your current position you can focus on building structures and decorating rooms without a dramatic effect on attracting harder enemies. It also means that the best way to attract gnomads is to build up your military and let everyone know they'll be safe migrating to your kingdom. New kingdoms at first will likely attract fewer gnomads than before. Once your industry has started and can craft weapons and armor, it becomes easier to grow and you can achieve higher populations than before. Of course, you can still generate worth (and attract gnomads) crafting statues and puzzle boxes, but you'll also have a hard time defending the upcoming attacks if those items make up the majority of your worth. Overall, the changes help with different playstyles. If you prefer to rush weapons and armor, you'll be able to quickly grow and also attract enemies that better match your strength. Alternatively, once you can protect your initial kingdom, you can take your time before deciding to move on and attract more gnomes and tougher enemies. When loading existing games, it will recalculate your worth based on the new values. Some items from older saves might have a small difference in value than a new game, but shouldn't have a large impact. If you're loading a game with say 40 gnomes all wearing full steel armor, there will most likely be an immediate jump in difficulty that you might not be prepared for. I recommend starting a new game with this patch, but your old saves will still load if you want to try it out. As usual with this kind of change, I'll be making adjustments along the way based on feedback. General *Updated item and material values *Updated spawn formulas for gnomads and enemies *Updated merchant rates and added more merchants that offer better goods *Updated the effect of personal quarters worth on sleep rate *Goblins, ogres and mants attempt to leave if they are dying of thirst/starvation Fixed *Gnomes in squads getting stuck *Machine shop crafting incorrect items =0.8.27 (2013-01-29)= General *Added new decorative constructions * Plank stairs * 5 engraved walls and floors (blank, star, spiral, moon and water) * Bone wall and floor * Thatch wall and floor * Thatch incline. The incline behaves like a ramp but can be rotated and doesn't require a wall. * Picket fence and Post and Rail fence. * Dresser and cabinet *Added bone shirt and skull helmet *Added a preview button to advanced new game settings. The preview generates a map with the current settings at 1/2 scale *Added a very small randomly generated map to the main menu background *Added pump. The pump is built into the floor section and extends below. When powered, it pumps liquids from the cell below up to where it was built Art *Added new Gnomoria logo *Added apple, stone chair and stone table tiles *Updated mechanical wall tile Audio *Added orchestral versions of every song. Music style can be selected in audio options. =0.8.26 (2013-01-22)= General *Allow crafting and building jobs to be queued before required items have been discovered *Display total item quantity next to "any item" *Merchants will look for new Market Stalls or leave, if their current one is deconstructed *Updated stone table recipe to no longer require sticks *Added Bone carving skill Art *Added armor plate, leather panel, leather strap, string and needle Fixed *Crash when loading some older save games *Crash a crash with some constructions when loading *Crash when deconstructing a Market Stall with a merchant *Crash when attempting to trade goods that have already been traded *Crash when deconstructing stairs under some conditions *Crash when hitting Esc and trying to save, in the middle of the game saving *Crash when an animal being pastured dies, while the gnome is starving or dying of thirst *Crude Workbench and Bonecarver missing from action bar *Straw not properly stacking in a stockpile *Merchants not leaving under some conditions *Deconstructing workshops creating extra useless deconstruct jobs *Ranged weapons not properly tinting the weapon stock *Wrench crafting tool tip showing Blacksmith instead of Machine Shop *When crafting bronze or rose gold, the ingredients didn't display "bar" only copper or tin =0.8.25 (2013-01-15)= This update is the start of an overhaul of crafting and items. Overall, it won't be vastly different from what you're used to. There are around 50 new items this patch, where most of them are intermediate items used to craft workshops or finished goods. Many recipes have had their ingredient quantities reduced but might require more steps to craft from scratch. Job completion times have also been increased across the board. There is also a stricter progression of workshops now. In order to build a workshop, many require a specific item that is crafted in a different workshop. The first workshop that can be built is a Crude Workbench. This workshop works slower than others but doesn't craft anything that can't be crafted somewhere else. Once other workshops have been built, the Crude Workbench is safe to deconstruct. When loading old save games, some jobs that are no longer valid will be cancelled. After loading a game, it would be a good idea to just check your workshops to see where you might need to recreate jobs. However, to get the full experience of the changes, I recommend starting a new game with this update. General *Added 50 new items *Updated many recipes *Added Crude Workbench and Bonecarver *Increased job completion time Art *Added knife, windmill blade, cylinder, spike, grain, chisel, wrench and straw bed tiles *Updated various existing tiles Fixed *Some workshop tiles always drawing as if they were in light